gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Kart
}} |modelname = kart |handlingname = KART |textlabelname = KART }} The Kart is a go-kart featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Kart is a small low-profile go-kart with a single seat. The vehicle is usually depicted with bare frame and a frontal bumper, but may also be available with additional matching side skirts and a small fairing over the steering wheel frame. Other features include its rear engine and small racing slicks. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Kart has average speed, good acceleration and good off-roading. It is compact and capable of making sharp turns, although it can oversteer. Its low profile and light weight makes ordinarily small obstacles more dangerous. The Kart is classed as a car, like the Mower, so CJ does not fall out of his seat when the vehicle flips over, additionally, the player cannot shoot forward from the Kart, despite having a clear view of doing so. The Kart is also able to drive under other vehicles with high ground clearance such as the Tanker trailer and the Monster Truck. The Kart is powered by a 2-stroke engine, judging by the engine size, which is apparently coupled to a 4-speed gearbox in a rear engine, rear wheel drive configuration. The engine sound is rather noisy because it is mounted open-air, like a motorcycle engine. GTA San Andreas Overview Image Gallery Kart-GTASA-drive-front.jpg|Carl Johnson driving a Kart in GTA San Andreas. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Kart is used in the mission Cut Throat Business, in the second chase part of OG Loc. OG Loc uses a full-bodywork version, while Carl and Madd Dogg use stripped-down Karts. *The Kart is also used as the principal racing vehicle for "Go-Go Karting", a race in Doherty in the San Fierro leg of Race Tournaments. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Kart only spawns at specific areas in San Andreas after the mission "Cut Throat Business". These locations include: *Under a bridge in the storm drain in Ganton, Los Santos. *Outside Madd Dogg's Crib in Mulholland, Los Santos. *On a staircase (which is also one of the Unique Stunt Jumps) at the west side of Windy Windy Windy Windy Street, Calton Heights, San Fierro, near the Calton Heights Safehouse *Behind a Xoomer gas station, near the Easter Basin Naval Station, San Fierro. *In front of two apartments in Ocean Flats, San Fierro; one on the south-western end and the other on the south-eastern end. *In an alley next to Zero RC in Garcia, San Fierro, near a Desert Eagle pickup. *In a building in El Quebrados, Tierra Robada. *In one of the shacks atop Arco del Oeste in Bone County, next to a Parachute. *In the Angel Pine trailer park in Whetstone. *In a dead-end alleyway south of the safehouse in Chinatown, San Fierro, near a Katana. *Behind the Blackfield Stadium in Blackfield, Las Venturas. *In front of a house, near the Redsands West Safe House in Redsands West, Las Venturas. *In the backyard of a house south of the golf club in Prickle Pine, Las Venturas. *In the parking lot to the Well Stacked Pizza Co. and Zip, Starfish Casino, Las Venturas. *Sometimes, an invisible "Glitched" Kart spawns in Madd Dogg's Crib. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Kart plays the radio station Radio X by default when entered. *The Kart's handling is similar to the "Perfect Handling" cheat. Given its low engine power, its handling is not prone to be altered. *The Kart will lose its side bumpers if it is saved in a garage. *The vehicle was possibly supposed to return in[[Grand Theft Auto V| Grand Theft Auto V]], as an unused police scanner audio file mentions it. *It is odd to the fact that a go-kart has a radio station. *CJ will become slightly smaller when sitting in the Kart. See Also * F1 - Grand Theft Auto Advance equivalent. * Go Kart - Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars equivalent. Navigation }}de:Kart (SA) es:Kart fr:Kart pl:Kart ru:Карт Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Special Vehicles Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles